Ailura
by TheLaziestWriter
Summary: The Ottoman Empire is wondering what Heracles is doing snooping around. Turns out that Heracles is "looking" for his cat. Fluff, mild Turkey/Greece / Sadiq/Heracles.


**Ailura**

"Heracles?" The teen, whom the great Ottoman Empire questions, peers into his study. The Greek seems to be searching for something of utmost importance. Sadiq turns to the boy; the conquered territory catches the Turk's full attention. He was bored of polishing his collection of antique swords, but perhaps indulging in his territory will amuse him. "For whom are you looking? Gupta?"

Heracles shakes his head, "No. Ailura. Where is she?"

Oh, the cat. Heracles is looking for his cat. Sadiq would never understand the child's odd obsession for felines. The empire smiles through the black mask which covers his mouth. "I do not know. Obviously, she is not here. Would you like my assistance?"

"No thank you." The brat promptly closes the door as quickly as he had intruded. Turkey could feel his brow twitch from the rudeness of the Greek. At least he said that one basic phrase of etiquette; the manners of Greece are slowly improving. Slowly. The Turk sneers. If Heracles wants to be a big boy and find the damned cat himself, then fine.

However, to spite the brunette, he would help Greece find the female Turkish Angora cat anyway. Tsk. Trust the boy to lose a cat he acquired not too long ago from the generosity of his master. The Ottoman Empire stands from his seat on the study chair and strides out the door. Quickly, he manages Heracles's pace easily and closely follows him. Sadiq says nothing, yet he is sure Heracles is aware of the presence of his conqueror. He could tell by the sudden tension in the shoulders of his charge.

Both individuals fall into an awkward, uncharacteristic silence soon afterwards, which is more odd than the teenager's odd affinity for felines itself. Sadiq thinks about picking on the young Heracles, yet he decides against it. He particularly does not want to hear any retorts from his territory. Heracles does not attempt to create a conversation as well, and he continues walking.

To the empire, things start to be somewhat suspicious after they turn the third corner. It is almost as if Greece is deliberately leading him to a specific location within his home. The Turk crosses his arms as he is led through Heracles's wing, curiosity pecking him. What was Heracles trying to accomplish?

Sadiq and Heracles walk into a spare guest room after a few more moments of silence. Then, the young Greek does something unexpected; he tentatively grabs Sadiq's baggy sleeve and pulls him to the corner of the room, where a basket fashioned from straw sits. Sadiq raises his brow with incredulousness as he hears the high but quiet mewl of a kitten.

Heracles kneels in front of Ailura and her three kittens, looking at the family with fondness before he spoke. "May I keep them?"

Sadiq purses his lips behind his black mask. There are three kittens, and all of them have mostly a white coat. One had brown ears, one had a black ear, and the other had no coloration on either of its ears. The kittens have their unique spots and patches of black and brown fur. Their eyes are not open as they are only newborns. But the Ottoman Empire was sure their eyes would be blue like their mother's eyes. They are such cute and tiny little creatures. Their soft paws knead against Ailura's belly, and the kittens curl about her so they may suckle milk from her. Ailura is glowing with a tired pride and fondness, and Heracles is smiling.

Heracles owns a beautiful smile and it is a true shame he does not show this expression often. His smile reveals no white teeth, but great happiness. Sadiq himself could not help but feel entranced by the beauty of the upward curve of his lips. This genuine smile—his pearly lips, coupled with his lovely green eyes, could melt the most callous of hearts. Sadiq relents and only wishes to bring more happiness to the Greek's lively eyes.

"Yes," responds the empire without another thought. He rarely sees the tired Greek so happy, and he could not help but allow Heracles this simple pleasure. However, of course, an empire must be stern and strong. "But you must promise to care for them—especially that one," Sadiq points to the smallest kitten of the litter, "as it could fall ill and die easily."

Heracles only nods in agreement with his master, and he reaches his hand over to stroke Ailura's head.


End file.
